Danny Phantom (series)
Danny Phantom is an American animated television show created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon, produced by Billionfold Studios. The show is about a teenage half-ghost boy, who frequently saves his town and the world from ghost attacks, while attempting to keep his ghost half a secret. It is distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana, the same as The Fairly OddParents (also created by Hartman). Premise Production Production When Butch Hartman first developed the idea for a new show, it was originally titled Danny Phantom and the Spector Detectors, and it was supposed to be a show about a young (human) ghost fighter and a team of others who hunted and fought ghosts. However, Hartman later determined it would be cooler and better if the teen was a ghost, thus changing it just to Danny Phantom. Among the other ideas that were considered before being rejected was the existence of a telepathic connection between the characters Danny and Sam. The designs were helped by veteran character designer Stephen Silver, helping Hartman adding his own touches. All Danny Phantom characters have necks and five digits on each hand. The majority of the stories are usually written by Steve Marmel with input from Mark Banker, Butch Hartman, Marty Isenberg, and Sib Ventress. As with Hartman's show The Fairly OddParents, the music for Danny Phantom was written by Guy Moon.Moon wrote two versions of the theme song; the original was scrapped, but it can be heard here at Hartman's website. It has also been stated that the theme song was inspired by Queen's 1989 song "The Invisible Man".DPOFPA, "Interview with Butch Hartman" , March 30 2006. 53 episodes have been purchased by Nickelodeon. On January 24 2006, Nickelodeon announced that it has ended support for new episodes of the series. Butch Hartman has said that although no new episodes would be made, the show would still continue to be broadcast "for years to come". Fans of the show expressed outrage at the cancellation, citing Butch Hartman's admission on his forums that he wished to create more episodes, however his initial public statement on his personal forum that he is willing to make more episodes if the show is picked up again. The series ended with the episode "Phantom Planet." The series premiered on Nicktoons Network on June 1, 2007. Plot Jack Fenton and Maddie are strong believers in ghost and ghost hunters. They decide to build a portal to the Ghost Zone. When it fails to work, they give up. Their son Danny Fenton goes inside the portal and accidentally turns it on. His DNA is infused with ghost DNA. The portal to the Ghost Zone is letting ghosts out that want to terrorize Amity Park. Now half-ghost, Danny Fenton dons the name Danny Phantom and fights the ghosts that are terrorizing Amity Park while keeping his secret. Characters Main protagonists Minor Characters Villains Video games There have been two video games released thus far for the show. * Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (Game Boy Advance) * Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle (Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS) Characters from the show (mainly Danny) have also been featured in other Nickelodeon video games. The characters appear in the following Nick games: * Nicktoons: Summer Camp (TV games) * Nicktoons Basketball (PC) * Nicktoons Movin' Eyetoy (Playstation 2) * Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing (PC) * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy (Game Boy Advance) * Nicktoons Unite! (Nintendo GameCube, Playstation 2, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance) * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (Nintendo GameCube, Playstation 2, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance) * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (Wii, Playstation 2, Nintendo DS) * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (Wii, Playstation 2, Nintendo DS) In arcade: * Nicktoons Nitro (USA) In mobil phone: * Nicktoons Mini Golf (USA, www.nick.com) * Danny Phantom: El secuestro de Jazz (Chile) Notes References External links Category:Database